


Dark Times

by Artemis_X



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_X/pseuds/Artemis_X
Summary: Draco Malfoy stood in front of the Hogwarts express, he could feel the tension in the air. This year was going to be different the dark Lord had taken over Hogwarts and snape was headmaster but for the first time he wasn't so sure if it was a good thing.Hogwarts 7th year





	1. Chapter 1

On the first of September Draco Malfoy stood in front of the Hogwarts express the air cold and suffocating. Father had finally convinced the dark Lord that Draco was more useful to him at Hogwarts than staying at home, it was one thing at least he was thankful to his father for, the Manor no longer felt like home with death eaters coming and going as they pleased and he was sure that if he saw greyback's fangs covered in blood he was going to lose it.

He hoisted his trunk and shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts and screams of those who had the misfortune of being dragged to Malfoy Manor, his home that had once been the host of parties and the envy of wizards was now a prison. He made his way to the train only to stop short as he saw snatchers dragging a boy from the train he looked like he was in his 4th year and was screaming for someone to help him but the crowd simply made way, parents avoiding the scene and pulling their children closer to them and smoothed their robes as if hoping that whatever God was out there would forgive them if they were busy.

"Sad chap heard his father wrote some article about the dark Lord some years ago" Draco turned around as he heard the voice of Theodore Nott dressed in a black suit looking as perfect as ever. 

"Then he deserves whatever is coming to him" he replied coldly as Theo stiffened. He always wondered about Theo, he was never really part of circle that antagonize Potter, always had his head stuck in a book almost as bad as Granger.

"Of course" Theo said as he went into the train.

______________________________________________________________

Draco looked through the windows as the train made it's way to Hogwarts. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all talking of how great the school year was going to be now that Snape is headmaster and they had gotten rid of all the mudbloods

" I hope they teach us the dark arts" Goyle said his eyes filled with a darkness that Draco hadn't seen before and suddenly it became to much, he couldn't stand pansy touching him or crabbe talking about what poor muggle him and his father had tortured to death he stood up at the same moment the train came to a stop.

"We can't be there yet " Pansy said as she to stood up

" I'm going to check what's going on" Draco said as he took out his wand and opened the compartments door. He was greeted with a wand to his throat.

"Its Malfoy's boy" the man said as he lowered his wand and Draco could see the second man standing behind him and his eye widened in recognition Anthony Wigson, he had seen him bring mudbloods to the manor before and was one of the Ministry's snatchers. 

"What are you guys doing here"

"The dark Lord told us to search the train for Potter and his friends"

"I doubt even Potter is foolish enough to step on the train"

"Well you never know beside we might find ourselves a pretty mudbloods" he said And Draco tried his best not to sneer in disgust and went down the corridor.

"Unhand me you vile beast i'm a halfblood" Draco heard a voice as he turned down the corridor to see a boy being dragged by snatchers, there was something familiar about him that had Draco's stomach in knots that white hair with those striking blue eyes and he was suddenly at the manor the dark lords cold voice telling him to prove he was not as weak as his father those blue eyes pleading with him, a flash of green

"STOP" he shouted as the snatcher let go of the boy 

"But.." he wipped out his wand and pointed it at the man's face 

"I don't care get out now" he growled as the snatchers left the boy and fled 

"Are you ok" he asked as he helped the boy to his feet 

"Yeah" he answered and hesitated "Your Malfoy right"

"And you are" he asked 

" 5th year Ravenclaw Jace Herondale, thanks for the help"

He walked Jace back to his compartment ignoring the dread in his stomach as other muggleborns were dragged out, Draco tried to avoid their eyes and for the first time he was ashamed, if Potter was here he would have pulled off one miracle and saved everyone.

"It's here" Jace said as he opened the compartment door 

"Jace" a high voice shouted as a girl jumped and enveloped him in a hug 

"I'm fine Astoria" he said as he pulled out of the hug. Draco nodded to him and made his way back to his compartment.

______________________________________________________________

As they came down from the train he was greeted with the shouts of Hagrid calling first years. Draco made his way to a carriage filled with his year slytherins. As they made their way to the castle there was a silence and chill that would never had been there before, as if they to were thinking the same thing as him, The castle no longer looked like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched as the rest of his housemates ate and talked as he pushed his food around his plate, only the slytherins table was cheerful he thought as his eyes scanned the remaining houses, the Hufflepuffs had a sombre air around them and there were definitely people missing he tried not to think of their fate, the Ravenclaw were speaking to each other in hushed tones while most already had their faces buried in books and he could not help but wonder if that was because they could not bear to look up and see that most of their housemates were missing those that had not been captured by the dark Lord had enough brains to flee, he spotted Jace sitting beside Astoria as he scowled at what she was saying lifting his cup to his lips as he drank from the cup his eyes scanning the head table. As his eyes reached the Gryffindor table he almost hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him, it was obvious their house had been hit the hardest half of the table was empty he scanned the usual spot where Potter and his sidekicks usually sit to find the cold glare of Ginny Weasley staring straight at him as if he was to blame for her nearly absent house which he could admit was partly his fault , he looked away as his gaze went to the head table as Snape stood   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" his usual dry voice seem to fill the hall as whatever little talks going around died off.  
  
" For those of you who do not know, I am Severus Snape and I would be taking over as Headmaster after Professor Dumbledore's .... accident" he said,  
at this the remaining professors bowed their heads most likely to hide the anger at Snapes words. He noticed the carrow siblings Alecto and the Amycus as they released a snicker but stopped as snape gave them a cold stare.  
  
"As you can see there has been some changes in the staffs Professor Amycus will be taking Defense against the dark arts while Professor Alecto will be taking Muggle studies which as of know will be compulsory for every student" snape paused as if daring anyone to object his eyes fixed intently on the Gryffindor table.  
  
" The forbidden forest remains forbidden but by all means feel free to poke your heads if you with for a gruesome death, curfew has been moved to 8pm, anyone caught wandering around will be severely punished, Prefects send any trouble maker to the carrows, there would be dementors patrolling the boundaries of the school, I do hope none of your are foolish enough to seek them out l, there would be no nonsense this year, Hogwarts is a school for learning and any form of insurbodination will be severely punished"   
  
Snape took his seat as the crowd exploded into whispersand it wasn't long before the feast ended and snape stood up   
  
"Prefects escort your housemates to their dormitories, as for members of the Inquisitors squad follow Professor Alecto"  
  
"Do you know what this is about"  
  
"No clue" Draco replied as he and Blaise followed the remaining I.S members with Alecto at the head and stopped in front of a large door.  
  
"Okay you are all here because we believe you people undered and the true meaning of being wizards we've allowed those muggle filth to taint this school" Alecto told them as she brought out her wand  
"Tonight me and Severus have planned something special" and with a flick of her wand the door opened to reveal the courtyard which was filled with trunks  
  
"These are the trunks of every student o want them checked for any sign of muggle books and arrange them in a pile"  
  
The I.S quickly got to work as they ransacked people's trunks   
  
"Hey Draco am I hot or what" Blaise asked as he placed a bra on his chest as they all snickered  
  
"Sorry Zabini not my type" he said as his mouth twitched Blaise always knew how to lighten the mood.   
Draco studied the trunk that was in front of him, they had been at it for an hour now and quiet frankly he was getting irritated. He opened the trunk and it was glaring obvious that it belonged to a Ravenclaw it was filled with books of all sorts he picked up one and scrolled through it bit stop as a picture fell from the book. He picked it up and looked to see a family waving at him they all had blond hair and were dressed with Christmas hats and he noticed the small boy in front Jace Herondale and his eyes moved to the boy beside him and he saw a blond air and a flash of green light and he quickly shut his eyes   
  
"You okay Malfoy" Blaise asked  
  
"Yeah" as he kept the photo in his pocket.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
As the days dragged by it became more obvious that Hogwarts was no longer home Draco watched as Professor Mccgonigal droned on about how 7th year was going to be difficult and that they should prepare themselves for their NEWTS as the period ended he hoisted his bags as he moved out of the class  
  
"Looks like we have Muggle studies next" Blaise said as they walked out of the class   
  
The Gryffindors were already seated at the right side of the classroom as they took their seats   
  
" Welcome to muggle studies" Professor Alecto said as she walked to the centre of the class.  
  
"It's a shame that after reviewing your syllabus I have found it to be severely lacking so we shall begin anew"  
  
Draco tuned out what she was saying as she talked about how filthy muggles were and his eyes moved to the Gryffindor side and noticed their angry expressions.  
  
"10 Galleons that Longbottom will be the first to crack" Draco whispered to Blaise   
  
"Deal"  
  
"Excuse me Professor" Padme stood up as she looked at Alecto in anger  
  
" You owe me 10 galleons" blaise told Draco   
  
"Yes"  
  
"You said that muggle blood prevent us from using our magic well but Professor Dumbledore was a halfblood and he is known as one of the most powerful wizards ever"  
  
"Dumbledore was a fluke and anybody that knew him will tell you that he was sick in the head" Alecto drawled  
  
"What of Alastar Moody they say he was the best Auror" Seamus asked  
  
"This guy has a death with" Blasie murmured as he noticed the rage that filled Alecto's face at the mention of the Auror  
  
"Alastar was a mad man" she bellowed as she spat out the name.  
  
"Didn't stop him from putting you and your brother in Azkaban" Neville said as the class descended into silence and faster than Draco could see Alex to had whipped out her wand  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Longbottom screamed as he jerked out of his seat and landed on the floor and the Professor continued the spell as Draco tried to turn out the sound and he looked at the Gryffindor's faces of shocks and anger and he looked at the faces of his friend and found he could hardly recognise them as Pansy and Blaise looked on with amusement and he saw the wicked gleam in Crabbe and Goyle's eyes and his eyes met with Not who had a blank look on his face. Truly Hogwarts was no longer home.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos keeps the story going.


End file.
